Goodbyes Aren't Forever
by littlelizzygurl
Summary: Hey everyone I'm finally back did you miss me I didn't think so. Well this is another Bra and Goten fic, What happens when a young Goten decides to leave his family and friends for his girlfriend how will everyone handle it find out please read and review
1.

By: Littlelizzygurl   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball G.T nor do I own any of the charactors in the show. I don't own any thing in this story except the story itself ya know what I mean right basically I mean I own the way it was written nothing else in it, so don't sew me okay, THANKS!  
  
Notes: This story is kinda A/U but I'm not really sure why don't you read it and find out. O ya this story is Bra/Goten and Trunks/Pan so if you don't like those couples could you please read it anyway. Okay one more thing this story has a four year jump just explaining things that went on imbetween, so in the begging Bra and Pan are 14 and later on their 18, Goten and Trunks are 16 in the begging and 20 later on. Well people have fun this I think I will only make the first chapter but if I decide to make it one story bare with me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Bra sat up in her bed cringing at the sound of the thunder and rain outside. It was all ready past midnight and she just couldn't sleep thanks to the major storm outside her window. She would of fled to Trunks room but she knew what he'd say 'Just close your eyes and you'll be fine' then he'd dose right off to sleep. She didn't even want to think about going to her parents after all the thunder and lightning weren't the only LOUD SOUNDS she could hear. So she just sat there looking out the window, squeezing her teady bear, and waiting for the storm to cease.  
  
Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a loud thump downstairs, it sounded as if a robber of some sort was in the house and why not it was a perfect night for it. 'What should I do',she thought,'Come on Bra you're one of the strongest people on this planet no one can hurt you, I hope.' Bra gathered up all her courage and walked down the stairs. She slowly crept along the wall when she saw a shadowy figure she gave a slight EEK! The lights flipped on and both people screamed and fell backwards.  
  
"B-chan is that you," the person asked.  
  
Bra immediatly reconized the voice and the nickname it was none other then, "Goten!!" she yelled as she jumped in his arms. "Thank God it was only you I was so scared with the storm and then I heard noises and it was just awful,"she cried  
  
"I'm sorry it was me who made all the noise, you see I came here because I'm supposed to meet Trunks, Pan, and somebody" Goten paused for a second before saying,"Trunks or Pan didn't tell you anything did they?"  
  
"No but Goten your not hiding something are you?, I mean how come you can tell them but you can't tell me?, Whatever it is I won't tell I promise," she said.  
  
"Your gonna find out pretty soon," he mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bra's question was soon answered as Pan, Trunks, and Gotens girlfriend Paris walked down the stairs.  
  
"Goten honey were ready, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?, WHOSE THIS?" Paris said reffering to the way they were situated. Bra was on top of Goten hugging him and they were pinned to the wall.  
  
"O its nothing we both got scared and fell and well don't worry about it honey," Goten said as he helped Bra to her feet.  
  
Bra hugged herself she was so cold all she had on were gray cotton high waters and a white tank top. She looked around to see how sad Pan and Trunks were. "WHATS GOING ON YOU GUYS?, WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T?"she screamed.   
  
"SHHHH!!! Bra keep quiet lets all go outside and follow along with the plan B-chan you can come too." he said.  
  
They all walked out the door to be hit by the cold night air of course everyone else was clothed warmly besides Bra.   
  
"Here B-chan keep yourself warm," Goten said as he handed her his jacket and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Goten-san," she said leaning into him'God I love it when he holds me, what am I talkin about I think I love him period', she thought.  
  
"So guys I guess I gotta get going (HE TURNS TO PAN) Hey Panny I'm gonna miss ya I love you and remember that you'll always be my favorite neice,"  
  
"I know Uncle Goten I love you too," she said threw tears as she gave him a big hug and stepped back giving Trunks a chance.  
  
"Dude you know I'm gonna miss you terribly I luv ya man," Goten hugged Trunks.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya too,"he replied.  
  
Bra just stood there in shock she didn't know what the hell was going on so she yelled, "What the hell is going on!!!"  
  
"B-chan I'm leavin, I'm movin away with Paris we're getting married I'll be back one day when my Mom can except us and we feel comfortable here," he said.  
  
Bra stood there for a second trying to soak everything in when suddenly she blew up, "WHAT? WHY? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME DON'T YOU CARE ENOUGH TO TELL ME I THOUGHT WE we were friends," she ended sadly.  
  
"Bra I didn't tell you because well I never thought of us as super close like I am with Trunks cause he's my bestfriend and Pan cause she's my neice but Bra your..... your just my friend," he said.  
  
"Goten that was way harsh you didn't have to say it like that. I GUESS ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE LIED TO ME I ALWAYS THOUGHT....... I THOUGHT THAT I WAS RIGHT UP THERE WITH TRUNKS, YOUR BESTFRIEND THAT YOU COULD TURN TO WHEN YOU NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK TO JUST LIKE YOU DID FOR ME BUT I GUESS I'M JUST A BOTHER AND WE NEVER WERE FRIENDS, you must really hate me Goten," she said threw tears.  
  
"Bra I don't hate you I love you very much but," he was cut off by an enraged Bra.  
  
"GOTEN JUST SHUT UP WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU CAN JUST SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS CAUSE I WON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT I.......I ",Bra thought for the right thing to say and finally blurted out," I HATE YOU!!!" she pause relizing what she said just said," good bye Goten," with that Bra flew off to who knows were.  
  
"B-CHAN," Bra turned back just to look at Goten.  
  
"YES?" she actually replied back.  
  
"I'M SORRY AND EVEN IF YOU DO HATE ME I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I'LL I'LL MISS YOU," he yelled up to her.  
  
"I DON'T HATE YOU I HATE WHAT YOU DO TO MY HEART," with that she flew away.  
  
Goten stood there confuded thinking 'I hate what you do to my heart, What did that meen? Its to late now,' "I think its time to leave,"Goten said sadly  
  
"I think we should go after her Trunks," Pan said worringly.  
  
"No I think she needs to blow off some steam she'll come home eventually everyone does hopefully," he said looking at Goten.  
  
"Of course," Goten said.  
  
The all said there final goodbyes. Pan and Trunks watched as Goten left then they walked inside the house looking into the sky to spot the dot which was Goten.  
  
*LITTLELIZZYGURL*  
HEY GUYS HOW WAS IT? WAS IT BAD? WELL IF IT WAS I'M SORRY, I DID MY BEST *SOB* WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOVE IT HATE IT LIKE IT WHATEVER AND I'M NOT AFRIAD OF FLAMES BUT IF YOU COULD MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE I'D REALLY APPRICIATE IT. O YA AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL.. PLEASSSSSSE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Memories and Tears

Goodbyes's Aren't Forever 2  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own or did I ever own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, some very rich and famous people do and if their reading this I ask if they can please share the wealth! THANKS!! O ya but I do own this story, now I'm done!  
  
Authors Notes:Okay looky people I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so.............. so sorry that it has taken me so long just to write a 2nd chapter to a story so I hope you'll forgive me but I'm a very popular person with a very busy life soccer, swimming, friends, and my family is moving so just bare with me I'm tryen my very best. ANYWAY....... The story is still in the same place right back were we left off but remember later on its going to skip ahead 4 years but I'll give you some info about inbetween those years k...k...k...k...k? GOOD!  
  
'Were am I going?'Bra thought as she flew to God knows were, her eyes were flooded by tears and she could barely see,'This way looks famila' her thoughts were cut off as she rubbed her eyes and looked infront of her relizing were she had led herself. "Why do I do this to myself!!!!!!"she yelled. Bra sowbed harder than ever she was right infront of the Son's house, she could stay up in the air no longer and slowly fell to the ground. When she looked around her she saw the swing set were her brother actually took the time to teach her how to swing, the tree Pan had forced her to climb, and the small cliff were Goten taught her how to fly. Memorys of playing with her friends while they were young flooded her head. "But now now that Gotens gone my memorys won't have anything to do with him,"she said softly. Bra stould up and finally her crying was down to a slight sniffle. She looked up and was about to fly off when for the first time she heard crying and mumbling coming from inside the house. 'I wonder what that is?',she thought.   
  
She walked inside the house, 'Aunt Chichi should really lock these doors," she krept along the floor quietly and let her ears guide her to the noise. She walked up the stars and saw a light on in Gotens room. She walked towards the room and put her ear to the door so she could hear. "Why does everybody leave me"came the voice,"First Goku, then Gohan moves out with his family, but Goten I would never think that he would leave me espaicailly over some some......stupid BITCH!" the voice started to cry again even harder than before. Bra walked into the room and saw the woman crying on the floor, she walked up to her and put her hand on the womans shoulder.  
  
"Huh!" she said startled.  
  
"Are you alright Aunt Chichi?"  
  
CAPSOLE CORPORATION  
  
"Hey you alright?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Huh,...O o ya I'll be alright,"Pan said giving Trunks a fake smile.  
  
"Pan, you know how I always tease you when you cry,"she nodded in response,"I won't tease you right now, you can cry, I wouldn't blame you."He said softly.  
  
"Thanks Trunks but I'll be alright,....really I will,"  
  
"Well um do you wanna sleep in one of the guest rooms or you can sleep in a sleeping bag in my room, whatever you want,you can sleep in Bra's room it doesn't look like she'll be back any time soon,"  
  
"I think I'll just sleep on the couch,"she replied.  
  
"Are you sure its no trouble at all,"he was cut off when Pan said  
  
"No really I'm fine,goodnight and thanks,"  
  
Pan and Trunks shakily gave eachother a hug goodnight. Pan walked over to the couch and layed down. Trunks walked upstairs grabbed 2 pillows and 2 blankets and walked back downstairs. He covered Pan and handed her one of the pillows.   
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
He went right next to the couch and started lying all his stuff down to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Well since you won't come to my room I'm coming to you, if you don't mind?" he said smirking at her.  
  
"Well actually I do mind but I guess I'll deal with it," she said the same way, and her lip started twitching.  
  
"Good," Trunks looked at her he could see her hiding her sadness, he reached up and pulled her onto the floor letting her head rest on his shoulder, as she started to cry. "I told you could cry, trust me Pan it'll be okay I'm here for you,"he said softly stroking her hair.  
  
"Don't...don't tell anyone espacially not your Dad okay,"she cryed.  
  
"Sure" Trunks held her leaning against the couch as she cryed and they stayed like that till..........  
  
*LITTLELIZZYGURL*  
Okay my peoples I finally put the next chapter up so I hope you liked it, if not screw you! (LOL)And as I said before I'm not afraid of flames but if you could please make them constructive, o ya and if you got any ideas email me at littlelizzygurl@hotmail.com. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOW!!!!!  



End file.
